N'oublie pas d'être heureux
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans la vidéo porno que Gabriel a laissé aux Winchester, il y avait plus que le moyen de battre Lucifer. Il y avait un message pour Castiel.


**N'oublie pas d'être heureux**

_Gabriel est mort._

Trois petits mots, un nom, un verbe, un adjectif. Une toute petite phrase, d'une simplicité aberrante. Une toute petite phrase si simple, et pourtant incompréhensible.

_Gabriel est mort._

L'esprit de Castiel refusait d'enregistrer ces trois mots. Refusait d'accepter la réalité derrière.

_Gabriel est mort._

C'était impossible que ce soit la réalité… Son grand frère avait déjà réussi à tromper la mort, il avait si brillamment joué la comédie que tout le Paradis l'avait pleuré, Castiel le premier, et après l'histoire des chaînes de télé, il lui avait crié dessus à cause de ça, il lui avait dit à quel point ça lui avait fait mal et bien plus encore, il avait laissé la colère prendre les rênes et lui faire dire des choses qu'il pensait un tout petit peu, mais pas complètement…

_Gabriel ne peut pas être mort, je ne me suis pas excusé._

C'était la seule pensée cohérente que parvenait à former l'esprit de l'ange rebelle. C'était juste impossible que son grand frère soit mort pour de vrai, parce que Castiel ne lui avait pas dit qu'en fait, il était heureux de voir qu'un autre membre de sa famille trouvait les humains intéressants, et que Gaby lui avait tellement manqué…

Mais Gabriel était mort. _Gabriel était mort._

Sam le regardait comme une bombe à retardement.

« Hé, Cas… ça va ? »

La langue de Jimmy refusait de bouger, le larynx de Jimmy refusait de produire des sons. Castiel resta muet.

« Si tu veux… parler, tu sais que je suis là » proposa maladroitement le chasseur.

L'ange braqua lentement ses prunelles céruléennes sur l'humain, mais avant qu'il n'eut l'occasion de répondre, Dean fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Eh, Cas ! Tu sais, la vidéo de ton frère, là ? Celle avec le porno ? Je me demandais s'il avait planqué quelque chose de plus, alors… »

Sam adressa à son aîné son plus beau regard noir.

« Mec, tu as regardé un Archange s'envoyer en l'air ? »

« A des fins purement scientifiques ! » se défendit le blond. « Je dois dire, j'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible de faire des figures aussi _acrobatiques _avec ses cuisses… »

« DEAN ! »

« Enfin bref » se ressaisit le chasseur. « A la fin de la vidéo, il y a un autre message. »

Sam haussa les sourcils.

« Sans rire ? »

« Sans rire » confirma son aîné avant de se tourner vers son ange. « Mais ce message-là, il est pour Castiel. »

* * *

><p>« Si tu veux, on peut te laisser seul » avait dit Sam. « C'est pour toi, alors t'as peut-être pas envie de voir ça avec nous deux dans la pièce… »<p>

Pour toute réponse, Castiel avait appuyé sur la touche _lecture _pour remettre la vidéo en marche.

Celle-ci avait été arrêtée juste avant le moment critique. Gabriel était assis tout seul sur un lit défait, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air étrangement distant, le regard dans le vague.

« Tu sais, Cassie, je me demande vraiment comment tu va prendre ce message » fit l'image. « Je veux dire, on s'est pas quittés en très bons termes tous les deux… »

_En voilà un euphémisme_, songea l'ange, qui se sentait toujours détaché du monde réel.

_Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Espèce de lâche !_

Un sourire fatigué apparut sur les lèvres du Gabriel virtuel.

« Honnêtement ? Je ne t'en veux pas, bébé. Dieu sait que tu n'as dit que la vérité. Je n'ai jamais été un très bon modèle, même quand j'étais encore à la maison… »

Dean eut un petit ricanement, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de son cadet.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. J'arrive quelques milliers d'années trop tard, ça c'est sûr. Alors, je vais couper à l'essentiel. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils de son véhicule.

« Je suis fier de toi, Cassie. Ne laisse personne te dire que dire merde à Michel, envoyer promener tout ce que tu savais et décider de ton propre chemin au lieu de laisser les autres te le montrer, c'est un crime. Ça demande de l'audace. Ça demande un courage comme tu n'imagines pas. Alors oui, je suis fier de toi. Parce que tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu n'es pas comme moi. »

_Espèce de lâche !_

_Mais je ne le pensais pas… enfin, si, mais pas tant que ça. Tu sais ça, hein, Gaby ?_

Gabriel gardait les yeux baissés.

« Continue comme ça, tu veux ? Continue à te battre pour ta cause, et essaie de ne pas te perdre. Oh, et Cassie ? »

Gabriel avait levé le regard et souriait à présent. Un gentil sourire, un sourire de parent devant son enfant devenu grand.

« N'oublie pas l'essentiel, d'accord ? N'oublie pas d'être heureux. »

La caméra demeura focalisée pendant l'espace de deux secondes sur le sourire de l'Archange avant de couper.

Castiel resta immobile. Figé.

« Cas ? Vieux, ça va ? »

Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Sinon il allait tomber en morceaux. Il voulait juste arrêter de penser, arrêter d'être.

_N'oublie pas d'être heureux._

Mais comment il pouvait faire ça ? Il ne s'était pas excusé.

Une curieuse sensation d'humidité sur ses joues, chaude et salée, et il pensa à l'océan. Gabriel avait toujours adoré la mer…

« …Cas ? Tu pleures ? »

_N'oublie pas d'être heureux._

« Je ferais comme je peux » gémit doucement l'ange déchu, les larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux.


End file.
